Terror
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Noche de chicas, noche de películas. Noche de películas de terror. ¿Podrán soportarlo? /¿Chicas?/Preciosa.../¿Como pudiste/Perdón.../¡Casi me da un paro...!/ One-Short (Todas las parejas)


Terror

_._._

La película empezó. Cada chica tenía su pote de palomitas, dulces, saladas y con mantequilla. Tapada cada una con una manta individual de un color para nada llamativo como ser, negro, bordo y gris.

La primera chica, sentada en el lado izquierdo del sillón, se mordió el labio nerviosa. ¿Qué tan terrorífica sería la película? ¿Cuánto duraba? ¿Qué pasaba si se cortaba la luz? ¿De verdad quería ver esta película? ¿Y si mejor veían una de comedia como ser _jack y jill_? ¿O un de romance? ¿ _El diario de Noa_ , podría ser? Ajustó la pequeña manta gris alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Sería buena excusa decir que tiene sed, eh ir a la cocina por un poco de agua? Pero si se ponía a pensar… ¿Qué pasaría si estando en la cocina, le aparece el personaje ficticio de la película? Era remotamente imposible, pero era preferible sentarse al lado de sus amigas y prevenir mantener cada uno de sus cabellos pelirrojos en su lugar.

La segunda chica, ubicada en el lado derecho del sillón reflejaba en su cara una mirada serena, casi seria. Pero bien sabia ella, de que por dentro, estaba que se moría de miedo. Sus ojos verdes seguían a la protagonista de esa terrorífica película mientras que por dentro, la advertencia "No entres ahí, no entres ahí" resonaba, sin abandonar sus labios por ningún motivo. Carraspeó nerviosa, pero aun así, el ruido que produjo su garganta no fue lo suficientemente alto como para que sus dos amigas escucharan. Suerte para la morena.

La tercera chica, sentada en medio de las dos anteriores, no ocultaba su miedo ni su nerviosismo ante la película que estaban viendo. Con la manta negra hasta la nariz miraba la película, pero, en caso de que hubiera alguna escena en la que hubiera mucha sangre, o un pequeño grito de la protagonista, la rubia, cerraba los ojos o los achinaba con el propósito de no ver lo que ante sus ojos ocurría. Desde un principio ella les había propuesto a sus amigas el hecho de ver un película de comedia, pero el problema era que ya habían visto una la semana pasada, y su lema era no repetir, el único genero de película que les faltaba en su noche de chicas era la de terror, y ahora mismo, la ojiazul se lamentaba por ello.

Sin darse cuenta, ambas chicas en sus respectivos lados se apretaron más contra la temerosa rubia, la cual no les reprocho el acercamiento, sino que agradecía tal acción. Los tres pares de ojos miraron fijamente el televisor frente a ellas, mientras que cada una evitaba que sus pies tuvieran contacto con el frio piso, evitando así, que cualquier "espectro" se aprovechara.

La mano de morena dejo el calor que le brindaba la manta bordó, para así tomar un puñado de pop saldo, el cual en menos de nada ya había sido devorado por la chica.

Un grito de la castaña en el televisor hizo a las chicas estremecer. Le habían cortado el brazo. Miyako, escondió su rostro en el pecho de la pelirroja, quien cerrado los ojos negó con la cabeza varias veces. La morena, por su parte, achino los ojos y subió su manta hasta tapar su nariz al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

La habitación permanecía en penumbras, exceptuando al televisor, que daba una luz parpadeante, dependiendo de lo que estuviera ocurriendo en la escena. El silencio era absoluto, lo único que llenaba la habitación eran las canciones de fondo y los gritos de la película. Pero aun así, las chicas podían escuchar y sentir su pulso acelerado.

La rubia, no soportando las imágenes sangrientas y aterradoras que aprecian en la pantalla, giro su cabeza hacia su amiga morena, pasando de ella hasta mirar la ventana del comedor donde ellas se encontraban.

Un grito desgarrador abandono la garganta de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que, en la película, le desgarraban el cuello al novio de la protagonista.

Sus amigas al escuchar ese grito cerraron sus ojos, no permitiéndose que de su garganta escapara ningún grito.

A pesar de que la escena había sido peor que aterradora, la rubia no había gritado por ese motivo. Sus amigas, al ver que Miyako, no había gritado por lo que había ocurrido en la película se preocuparon.

-Mi-Miyako…- Tartamudeó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Continuó la morena, al ver que a su amiga le era imposible terminar la frase.

-Momoko… Kaoru…- Susurro la rubia, mirando fijamente la ventana.

Tragando en seco, las dos mencionadas giraron su vista hacia donde su amiga miraba.

Otros dos gritos se escucharon en la habitación, palomitas volaron cayendo al suelo al momento en que las tres chicas abandonaron el sofá de un brinco. Las mantas, llenas de palomitas, sal, azúcar y matequilla, descansaron en el suelo. La película siguió rodando a pesar de que las que estaban mirando habían salido corriendo. La puerta que daba al resto de la casa, se encontraba abierta.

Tres figuras, paradas del otro lado de la ventana, fueron el público del espectáculo de tres chicas corriendo despavoridas, soltando uno que otro grito de horror. Con sigilo se retiraron de la ventana, para poder llegar hasta la puerta y entrar en la gran casa. Error de las chicas, el haber dejado la puerta principal, sin llave.

Tres cuerpos se encontraban abrazados en ese reducido espacio. Entre todos los trajes se podían apreciar tres cabelleras pertenecientes a tres chicas, cada una con su respectiva mueca en el rostro. Miedo, era el principal estado de ánimo que cada una tenía. La rubia, casi al borde de las lágrimas se odio a si misma por un momento, en el momento en que al sorber los mocos que empezaban a caer, debido a las lágrimas, una mata de polvo entro por su nariz, provocando en ella las ganas de estornudar.

Tras algunas sacudidas de su cuerpo un gran estornudo salió de ella. ¿Pudo haberlo evitado? Sí, si tan solo sus amigas no la retuvieran de ambos brazos por el miedo.

Dos pares de ojos se la quedaron viendo sorprendidas. Pasos se escucharon a lo lejos. Las habían descubierto. Un pequeño "no" abandonó los labios de la pelirroja al momento que los pasos se escuchaban en la habitación donde ellas se encontraban escondidas.

Apretando el agarre en los antebrazos de su amiga rubia y cerrando los ojos fuertemente las tres chicas se prepararon para lo peor. La puerta del armario se abrió.

-¿Chicas?- Una temblorosa voz habló.

La rubia, sin poder creerlo abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿A-abuela?- Preguntó.

Sus amigas, al escuchar tal declaración, al igual que su amiga, abrieron los ojos.

-Mis niñas, ¿Qué hacen allí escondidas?- Preguntó la anciana, con voz preocupada.

-¡Abuela!- Exclamó la ojiazul, tirándose aliviada a los brazos a de su abuela.

-Oh…- La anciana la miro extrañada, pero aun así, correspondió al abrazo de su nieta con una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas restantes suspiraron aliviadas.

-Pe-pero… ¿Y los tres cuerpos de la ventana?- Pregunto Momoko, temblando ligeramente.

-¿Tres cuerpos? –Pregunto la abuela extrañada.

Los cuerpos de las chicas comenzaron a temblar. ¿La abuela no había visto a los tres cuerpos? Eso quería decir que…

-¡Ah! ¡Así que ustedes vieron a los tres muchachos!-

Un suspiro de alivio abandono los labios de cada chica.

-Espere un minuto…- Cortó la morena -¿Tres muchachos?-

-Sí, tres lindos muchachitos que vinieron a preguntarme por ustedes –Contó –Creo que ahora se encuentran en los sofás del comedor…- Pensó en voz alta.

La morena, más que enojada, salió hecha una furia hacia el pasillo, siendo seguida por las otras dos. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo, fue tirarse contra una de las figuras, por supuesto, que ella tenía muy claro contra quien se estaba abalanzando.

Momoko, posando ambas manos en sus caderas, miro a una de las figuras, qué, con un "Hola, amor" le sonrió nervioso.

La rubia, por su parte, miro al chico de pecas enfrente de ella y bajo la mirada, lo que valió un "Perdón" repetido varias veces por el chico en frente de ella.

-Kaoru, ya, ya basta- Rogaba el pelinegro debajo de la chica.

-¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Casi me da un paro cardíaco!- Le reprochó, golpeándolo cada vez más suave con los puños. Hasta que quedo sobre el pecho del moreno y este acariciándole la espalda.

-¿Me perdonas?-

La pelirroja corrió la cara, dándole con el pelo al ojirrojo.

-Bebé, solo fue una bromita…- Aseguró el pelirrojo.

Momoko lo miro, dando a entender con su mirada que no le había parecido una simple broma.

-No lo fue para mí, Brick- Sentenció dándose la vuelta otra vez, negándose a mirarlo a la cara.

-Preciosa…-

-No me llames así, estoy molesta contigo…-

Brick la abrazó pasando sus fornidos brazos por su cintura, aprovechando que, Momoko, en un acto de apartarlo, había dejado a la vista su cuello, le dio pequeños besos pasando desde su nuca a su blanquecino cuello. Dejándose llevar, la ojirosa, estiro más su cuello, dándole más lugar al pelirrojo. Luego, esa sesión de besos, fue finalizada con un rico beso en los labios.

Mientras tanto, los rubios se abrazaban, Boomer, tratando de calmar a su novia a la cual le había afectado de sobre manera su broma, ya que ella, fue la primera en tener el impacto.

-Perdóname, cielo- Le susurró en el oído –Perdóname…-

-Está bien, Boomer- Lo calmó –Solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Está bien?-

-Bien…-

-Chicas…- La abuela apareció por la puerta que daba al pasillo –Tengo que salir, no volveré hasta mañana –Anunció- Momoko, Kaoru, pueden quedarse esta noche si así lo desean-

-Muchas gracias, Señora –Agradecieron ambas.

-Y muchachos, pueden quedarse también, si quieren- Ofreció.

-Claro, muchas gracias –Brick fue portador del agradecimiento de sus hermanos.

-Muy bien… Que tengan una linda noche- Y con eso, desapareció por la puerta de entrada.

-Y…- Habló el ojiverde -¿Seguimos viendo la película?-

-¡No!- Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de las chicas.

_._._._._._._._._._.

¡Hola! Chicas, ¿Estoy o no estoy subiendo más seguido? Jeje, espero que les haya gustado este One-Short, espero que hayan disfrutado el leerlo.

Como sea, por favor comenten, me ayuda mucho :3 Jeje, nos leemos :3


End file.
